


우리 발가락 아래의 모래 (The Sand Beneath Our Toes)

by Junhonk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Epistolary, Falling In Love, M/M, mentions of jooheon, not really though cause it's written after hs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: It's something he thinks about often, and writing letters has always been their thing.It's the fact that the moon can draw both the waves and two people with it's gravitational pull.It's a memory, the start to their first beginning.





	우리 발가락 아래의 모래 (The Sand Beneath Our Toes)

Hello my love, 

It’s been so long since we last communicated like this, but I thought the occasion could create the perfect ambiance for you to open another long-ass letter and read it. Remember when I wrote these to you in high school? You told me you liked them and thought they were funny, and honestly I’m so glad you did. 

Considering how far we have made it, and what’s about to happen, I’d like to reminisce on our early years, when everything had begun. In all honesty, I believe there are many beginnings to relationships, and as we near our second beginning, I’d like to talk a bit about our first. So join me, Lim Changkyun, on the journey back to our sophomore year in high school. 

I’m sure you remember our grey lockers that squeaked every time they were opened, and had already begun oxidizing despite the school only being 4 years old at the time. They were the same lockers that you used to shield us that one time that you wanted to kiss me in the hallway; and of course the same lockers that our friends opened, found a letter I’d written posted on your door, and started cheering. Now that I think about it, that was right before they really started shipping us, wouldn’t you say? Maybe it started earlier and I wasn’t aware, but so what if it did? They chose a good pair of people to support, if I may say so myself. 

Do you also remember the piano upstairs that was always out of tune and bothered me to no end?  It was the one that you played for our song, the one that started it all. I really like that piano now, because it really did the most by being out of tune. 

When we had to do that song for our performing arts showcase, I’d known almost as soon as our director asked that I was going to ask you to play piano for me. You were one of the best in our grade, and you honestly remain so talented, and I don’t know how you do it. When I did ask you, you didn’t seem worried about the activity not being “cool” and went along with it, and for that I am so grateful. As you know I asked a bunch of other people to join and sing, as well as asking Jooheon to rap for the one part of our song. I remember stressing out so much because of that, but I found that if I had everyone’s support, it was much easier on me.   
I don’t know exactly when it started, just that you’d play, and I’d try to help you learn it as much as possible since you hadn’t seen any sheet music. All I remember is you constantly complimenting me. You said my hair looked nice and would play with it if I sat on the ground within your reach. You told me that my smile was pretty and even that I smelt good. I remember getting so flustered by all of the things you said, and not knowing how to respond, because no one had ever said things like that to me. It didn’t matter though, because you seemed content with the way I used to smile back or laugh. 

It got to the point where when we took a break from practicing I’d lean back on your legs since I was on the ground, and you on the piano stool. That’s also when we started texting a bunch. You’d ask me how my day was almost every day, which (as unfortunate as it may be) was an incredibly rare thing to genuinely care about in sophomore year. We could talk about the most random things, and talk for hours. I remember getting into a debate with you about lettuce types, and why cold lettuce is infinitely better than room temperature lettuce. 

I also remember one practice when Hyungwon was staying, and had stolen my phone from my hands. Naturally I’d practically climbed all over him, trying to get the damn thing back, only to later find out from Jooheon (who had been my confidant at the time) that you’d been watching the phone-fight unfold almost wistfully, like it was you that I should’ve been all over. I laughed so hard when he told me that, but at the same time, I found it adorable. 

When I was little, I always used to watch romantic comedies and musicals, and I think one thing I always secretly hoped for would be for someone to fall for me just because they’d heard me sing. Now, I realize that was highly unrealistic, but it was always sitting in the back of my mind, and I never really thought about it unless I’d gotten no sleep. But the way you looked at me when I sung, and the way you talked about it and complimented me, I felt like you’d truly fallen for my voice as well as me. The feeling was oddly euphoric. 

It was all of these things that lead up to our school trip that year, to the beach. Heony had been texting you and trying to figure out if you liked me as I’d started to like you as well, and I remember after you’d sent one particularly cryptic message saying that you definitely liked me, but that I shouldn’t respond, I wasn’t sure what to do so I left it up to him. 

Of course, he’d gone and told you about all of my stupid childhood fantasies, and at the time I felt nearly humiliated, only to realize that I had no reason to feel that way.

The trip had been fantastic, but you’d told Jooheon that you’d confess on one of the nights, which you’d also promised me. Every night and morning I waited for you to come and get me, or to pull me from the crowd, and it wasn’t until the last night there that you’d come into the pool area where everyone was either in the pool or sitting around it, and walked with me outside onto the boardwalk and into the sand. 

The stars were bright that night, and I’ll tell you that if the moon can pull the waves, it’s got some sort of force on me as well. You had your fingers wrapped around my wrist, and finally as we felt the sand between our toes, you sat me down on the sand next to you. Scared little sophomores that we were, I remember just sitting side by side and watching the stars for the longest time. The first move that you made was when I’d moved my head a bit closer to you, trying to find constellations. You turned to face me, a small smile on your lips. I still remember exactly what you’d said.

“Kihyun, the way you admire the stars is almost exactly like how I admire you.”

(Love, if you don’t know how to make a heart flutter, no one does.) At that point I’d been so surprised that I immediately turned to face you, accidentally hitting you in the face with my nose. You laughed with your beautiful voice and said, “You don’t think I’ve forgotten my promise do you?” God I was so nervous. It was the turning point, we sat next to each other on the bus, and I was about to find out whether or not I could cuddle you or ignore you the whole way back. I watched you as you took what had to be the deepest breath I’ve ever witnessed.  You must’ve sensed my anticipation because a sudden spark of courage flickered in your eyes and you brought your hand up to my chin, whispering, “It was you. You all along.” 

After that I don’t remember if it was me or you who leaned in, but god our first kiss was amazing. It was truly the simplest of kisses, but with the revealing of so many emotions, it felt like every dopamine-releasing emotion was being activated. We pulled back and you brought your hand down to where mine was supporting my body, pulling me up, and into your arms. You requested songs and we slow danced on the beach until we had to go to bed, though the stars still call our names. 

The way back to our school was so peaceful and enjoyable, me resting my head on your shoulder when I was tired; you playing with my fingers nearly the whole time. 

 

It’s really been since sophomore year that I’ve liked you, isn’t that something? I could reminisce on the time I found out I loved you, but I think I’ll save that for the letter after a year. It’s funny looking back on all of this, cause I can feel it so vividly, like our second year of high school was only last month. 

Since then we haven’t stopped watching the stars, and we haven’t stopped dancing in the moonlight. In fact, tomorrow is another day where we will get to have water lapping at our feet while you hold me. Maybe I’ll dip you and your hair will get wet from a passing wave. Either way, we'll always have each other to rely on. Like the sky and the waves working as one, we will push forward, and keep dancing.

I’m so excited to marry the love of my life, who fell for my voice, and whom I’d fallen for just as hard. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from you, it would be that it’s perfectly fine to fall, especially when there’s someone else to hold you up. 

Goodnight my dear Lim Changkyun, student 514 of class 2a. I love you.

 

  * Student 451 of class 2a, Yoo Kihyun



**Author's Note:**

> She write? She back?  
> yes indeed my dear readers and friends and peers alike, my school is in session for a grand total of one (1) more week,,, which means I'll have time to update everything soon!  
> Tonight i was v tired but i hadn't written nor posted in so long that i just diD iT  
> anyways im stressed because socially life sucks but it's fine and i like to write about happy happy times i hope you all enjoyed this i'm sorry it's not very plot heavy i just wanted them to be in love okaY   
> anyway im rambling so imma go but I love you all and thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this, and I hope that you're all happy and healthy <333 
> 
> (also depending on the response this gets i miay or may not write that "when i fell in love" letter / continue the series a lil bit more so if that's smth you're interested in lmk :)))) okey bye )


End file.
